Xiaolin Showdown The next Generation:Book one
by Jaime21st
Summary: Its been years since our heros battled for Shen gon wuu...now they will face new danger love and eximent.Kimiko finds a feeling of love for Omi,then just gives it away for Raimundo. Chase reviels a dieing secret hes been hideing all these years
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANTYTHING OF XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN THIS IS JUST WHAT I THINK WHAT IT WILL BE LIKE IN THE NEXT SEASONE OF THE SHOW OR I THE FUTURE

WARNING:FIRST CHAPTER SUCKS FUCKING LOT!!

WARNING:IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THE STORY THAN FUCKING SHUT UP.......NEVER MIND

WARNING: THIS FIRST CHAPTER MAY SUCK.... a lot

* * *

**Xiaolin showdown the next generation: book one; Omi's origin**

**Introduction to the series**

Its been nearly five years since our faithful Xiaolin monks have been

Gaining victory and defeat thru the magical Shane gong wuu. Mature, determined for victory in future battles. Our heros have gained confidence, strength, and endurance at their age of will face more drama, more loss, and more death. But Omi's past is still unknown...

**Introduction to book one**

As he sat there watching thru the window. Omi saw his friends joy of returning home for next month Relaxing and not worrying of there responsibilities as Xiaolin monks. But Omi has no family. Oh he would give anything for a family. Even death....…

Chapter one Omi's first family

"Hey why is Omi so sad?" Kimiko said to Master Fung

as she realized Omi's expression

"Im afraid Omi has got depression" said Master Fung

"But why?" reply Kimiko with a worried face

"Omi is the only one with nowon to visit in this time of the year"

"He has no family"

"oh" said Kimiko with a sad tone

They both watched as the not so little anymore but taller monk picked up a frog and stared at it.

This isn't the first time. Last time Omi almost attempted suicide but was stop when he fell and into the tree. Instead of that jagged rock that could've killed him. Kimiko thout for a little then then she got it.

"why can't omi just come and stay with me and get to know my family" said Kimiko in hopes this would work

"Hmmm" Master Fung was thinking what would it accomplish

"Of coures he can" said master Fung

Kimiko let out let out a fair "woo hoo" to the quikly to Omi. Kimiko

Jumped strait to Omi in a super-man postition to spare him a warm bear hug.

When she landed on Omi, to him it felt lke a leathel foot ball player both crashed into the puddle. Once they got out they laying next to eachother trying to catch a breath. Just as Omi catch some breath Kimiko told the good news.

"Guess what" siad Kimiko wit a friendly grin

"What" replied Omi

"Your going have a chance for the feeling of a family" said Kimiko

"What?" said Omi confused


	2. Chapter 2: What

**Chapter two "What"**

"Ten more minutes thats all you got!" screamed Dojo hopeing they would take their time

"And thats all the i have to spend with guys" said dojo with a cry

Back at the far side of the temple Omi was geting ready for the first time to leave the temple for at least month. While he was geting ready next door. Kimiko was also thinkng of what to wear.

Omi just decided to wear what he always did, his robes. When Kimiko came in to check she started saying no.

"If your gonna come with me your so not gonna wear that" said Kimiko

"Well what should I wear this all i have" argued Omi

"I got it"she said as she pulled him to her room

"Hmmmm" she said studying Omi

"Something that matches what I'll wear" she said as she thru cloths out of her closet onto Omi burying him in a mountin of cloths.

"Found it" said Kimiko with relief

"Here put it on"

"Somethings missing" she said as Omi was looking thru the mirror

"Oh, here i was planning to give this to you for you birthday"

"But you need it more right now"

She helped him put on the wig. She said he looked like the singer from the band 30 seconds to mars. So she fixed and gave it a new light brownish color. Then she added a hat had the style of dominos. She put it on his head she added some Tattoos on his arms. This is the second time she tried to give Omi tattoos. When they all were younger they did it as a prank. But it caused a big accident.

But he didn't feel anything the tattoos on his arms were so decortive. So finally it was time to go.

Omi came out looking like a punk and an emo at the same time. His normal red robe was replaced with a black and really dark green shirt with a skull in the middle. The long sleev's that used to cover his arms got ripped off so that the tattoos could show off. On his left arm it was a picture of a black panther. On the right arm it was a purple heart ripped apart. And instead of his normal pants Kimiko added black jeans. There was also a studded braclet on his left arm. But the thing that really catched everyones attention was the wig and hat on his head. It was a cap backwards with hair sticking out the bottom.

Kimiko got this idea of clothing from what she was wearing. She was wearing the same outfit she had when they were back at tokyo saving her father from panda bu bu. As they all were getting on Dojo. Omi said hes going to miss the temple but at least it's only for a month. After Dojo left Raimundo at brazil then Clay at Texas. Finally Dojo reached Tokyo and turned back to his small form.

"IM GOING TO MISS YOU!" cried Dojo as he attached himself to Omi's head

"Dojo it's only for a month besides, you can take over my room as your litter box" said Omi

"ooooo a litter box all see you guys later" said Dojo as he changed to his giant form

"Oh and by the way extra carefull cause Iv'e been on Kimikos laptop looking for pimple products but then i clicked on local news then I saw Tokyo in a huge gangster problem there has been fights, wars, drug trades, and componies are being brout down"

"What" said Omi with a confusing voice

"You were on my laptop" said Kimiko with fire coming out of her hair

"But wait what about Kimiko's father's company" said Omi with wonder

"Oh that company It's still running good" said Dojo

"Thank god" said Kimiko with relief

Dojo flew off back to china. As Omi and Kimiko were walking toward the tall building of her fathers tech corperation. Two men popped out of the shadows. They held out pistols to the monks head. Then Omi screamed "Dragon hero strike water!" With water pushing Omi off the ground towards the two men. Just as the men pulled the trigger Omi punched each of the men with each of his water coverd fists. Right after they fell to the ground another man popped out ready to kill Omi. But then Kimiko let out the attack power command. "Dragon hero kick flip fire!" While screaming that in the air she fliped the just a few feet from the man with the gun. She quikly landed on him with her left leg strait bringing him down with bone cracking pain. As she got up someone whacked Omi on the head Knocking him out. As Kimiko pulled out the Eye of Dashi she got whacked also bringing her down. As her eyes suddenly opened she saw some one man come out of a car. He stomped her forhead knocking her out cold.


	3. Chapter 3: Out of here

**Chapter three Out of here**

As Kimiko opened her eyes she only saw darkness. For a second she thout she was blind but no she reliezed it was just a blindfold. A blindfold from those men from that dark alley. She was thinking hard of what to do. She knew she was on a chair with another persone behind her. She was rapped around him or her so they wouldn't try to escape. Then she heard some humming and relized it was the other prisoner.

"Who is that were are we" she said

"Its me" said Omi

"Oh thank god I was starting to think they killed you" said Kimiko with a laph

"Ha ha" said Omi with a fake laphing tone

"So now wha-"

"Wait do you hear that" said Omi inturupting Kimiko

As he concentraded hard he heard some noise. It sounded like a camera moving.

Then he knew what it was . Someone was watching them. Someone who was trying to either question them or take them out. But who, who would do this if they weren't causing trouble with the gangs. They had to think of something to try to communicate to eachother. So that they can escape. Then he got an idea with the peace of paper in his pocket. If he can just reach and rip off shapes of letters to spell out some words. Kimiko would get message and work with him on the plan easly. But the men who kidnapped them might still be watching. So he had to wait until the men wouldn't get any ideas. So he and Kimiko meditated trying to keep the men from geting an idea.

Three hours passed since they were waiting. Then finally Omi carefully reached his pocket for the sheet of paper. Then he silently ripped the middle of the paper into shapes of letters so Kimiko could read it. Omi quikly put it into her hand. After she got she started feel something ripped then she relized it was a message. It felt like it was reading the words _" _**Kimiko i got an idea on how to escape, we fake our deaths right here then they will all leave the security cameras they will all come over here and so they wont be able to see us escape from these ropes and hide then we can sneak out can I count on you?"**

Then Kimiko held Omis hand and gave a thumbs up sign. Even thou Omi couldn't see the sign he felt it.

"If you can't take it anymore just tell me, ok" said Omi

Kimiko nodded.

"Ok here we go" said Omi

Then Omi started to bring up some water to surrond them. Then he closed the water onto them. As he was doing that the men looking from the security cameras started departing from the security monitors. Finally Omi froze the water surronding the warriors in ice. Omi was used to this since it was his element. But for Kimiko however, for her it was hell. She couldn't bare it. It was her opposite element it was also her weakness.

She knew she had to stop it but she had to wait for Omi to say its ok to stop it.

She trusts Omi hes the smart one, he was always wise and such a good friend.

Finally omi broke down the ice so they could escape.

"Ok Kimiko you know what to do burn the blindfolds and ropes so we can get out of here" said Omi

"A-alri-alright Omi" she said in a shivering tone

Kimiko burned the blindfold from the flames comeing out of her eyes. It was close cause the fire almost spreaded to Omi's wig. She was now able see were she was. She was in a area that looked like a torcher basement from the horror movies. Omi was right she does see cameras above them. Then she burned the ropes and set herself and Omi free. Omi unfolded his blindfold and found Kimiko lying on the ground all cold and shivering from the ice keep. She wasn't able to move she was to cold to do much. So Omi held her in his arms and walked out of the basement and into the old, scary basement. But he had to hurry cause Kimiko didn't have much time. She was so cold that he could acctually feel the horrible cold on her skin. But there was another problem.

The more Omi gets closer to her she gets to colder every second. So he had to hurry, she couldn't bare the opposite elementle weakness she was starting to lose strenth. Omi knew that if he doesn't do something quik she was going to die.


	4. Chapter 4: Mafia my ass

**Chapter four Mafia my ass**

As Omi and Kimiko in his arms were reaching the door out of the hallway into the stairway two men popped behind them with guns to Omi's head. Omi just kept staring ahead thinking "shoot me right now what are you guys waiting for" As Omi turned around more men came this time in fancy mafia outfits.

"Put your hands up" said one of the mobsters

"NOW!!"

Omi just stared at them. Then he threw Kimikos cold body in the air suddenly Omi did a backflip when Kimiko was a few feet up. In the air, Omi felt bullets go past him as the men kept shooting. Then he landed, while Kimiko was have the feet up she was when she was thrown. Then Omi launched water from his hands pushing forward to the mobsters. Just a few inches from them Omi pierced them with ice daggers killing them and causing fear. Then Kimiko was a few inches to the ground, Omi slided under her to catch her. When he did more men came up with more guns. Finally Omi had to surrender.

They took Omi to a small room with a man with a really rouph face. While Kimiko was next door geting first aid. The man hade a black buissniss suit with a pistol in his pants. He had scars on his hands and cheeks. With burn marks on his forehead. The man just stared at Omi with ammo in his hands. Then the man said

"Do you know who I am" said the man with anger

Omi just ignored him.

"ANSWER ME!!" screamed the man

"Your a godfather" said Omi

"Smart kid,heh" said the man with a grin

"So how old are you sixteen, fithteen"

"seventeen sir" said Omi

"Huh, what about your friend eh" said the man

"shes also seventeen...sir" said Omi with a serious face

"Do you know who her father is" Said the man

Omi just stared at him.

" sir I know were your gong with this, your trying to make me convince her father to make a deal with you so you can get some and your thinking once you control fifty percent of the corperation then you'll kill her father and take the corperation for your self" said Omi with a smart grin and angry eyes

"But let me tell you something your trying to hurt my friend kill her father and take over Tokyo but hell no you wont be able to do that if you wanna hurt my friend your gonna have to thru me" said Omi with a bold expression

"All that for a girl heh, do you have a thing for her or something" Said the man

"Yes" replied Omi

"heh ah ha ha ha ha" laphed the man with heavy humor

"You gotta be fucking kidding with me" siad the pulling out a gun

Then he got closer to Omi, grabed to his neck and chocked him with the gun on his head.

"Just wait you little prick when i pull this trigger you wont be able to stop me" said the man

"Not before i kill you first" said Omi

Before the man could pull the trigger from the hole their was a big explosion pushing both the man and Omi to the far side of the room. When Omi got up and opened his eyes it was Kimiko with fire comeing out of her hands and her head. The fire finally let out and helped Omi get and started running to the outside night of freedom. When Omi turned around he saw the man with a horrible burning scar on the right side of his face.

The man reched for his gun aimed for the monks and fired. Omi pushed Kimiko down so the bullet missed. The bullet didn't hit her it just slid off her skin. Kimiko just said damit at the pain.

Finally they reached Kimikos fathers building. Inside at the lobby the women working at desk saw them comeing and said

", your fathers waiting for you in your room" said the women

"what" said Kimiko

"Isn't it past your bedtime" said the women with a fair grin

"Oh no its one o'clock c'mon Omi" said Kimiko as she ran to the elavator

"Man I hope dad wont get mad" said Kimiko with a bad expression

"C'mon im sure hes just in bed sleeping thinking your just sleeping over with Keiko or were still back at the temple" said Omi trying to make Kimiko not feel bad

When the elevatore stoped at the very top floor. The two friends rushed to the room.

When they reached the door to the room. Kimikos dad was their with pajamas on and a coffee mug on his hand.

"Kimiko were have you been its past your bedtme" said Mr. Tohimiko

"Sorry dad we had a crazy night" said Kimiko as she looked at Omi

"Well at least your back thats all that matters" said Mr. Tohimiko with relief

"Oh dad you remember Omi from last time" said Kimiko as she introduced Omi to her father

"Its good to see you again Omi" said Mr. tohimiko as he shaked his hand

"My word you have grown havn't you" said

Its true for the past two years Omi has grown tall as Kimiko and nowon not even his friends make fun of his height anymore.

"well c'mon in I bet you had a horrible night" siad Mr. Tohimiko

"you don't know the half of it" repied Omi


	5. Chapter 5: Wanna dance

**Chapter five "wanna dance"**

The next morning Mr. Tohimiko called Omi and Kimiko out to breakfast. They had a coverstion about going back to school.

"But dad were only going to be here for the next twenty nine days" said Kimiko

"But Kimiko don't you miss your friends,Keiko has been dying to see you again" said Mr. Tohimiko trying to convice Kimiko to go back to school.

"But dad I have Omi with why do you think I brout him here" said Kimiko

"you said you brout him here so he can see whats it like to have a family" siad Mr. Tohimiko

"Oh yeah heh heh" replied Kimiko

"Awww well ill miss you Kimiko tell Keiko I said hi" said Omi

"Your going to Omi" said Mr. Tohimiko

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" said Omi ashis eyes popped out of his head

"And besides theres going to become a homecoming dance tomorrow in honor of your return" said Mr. Tohimiko

"But who will I be gonin with" said Kimiko

"Well why don't you ask one of your friends to go with you" said Mr. Tohimiko

"Ewwww dad" said Kimiko

Omi laphed at the replie.

The next day Omi and kimiko were geting ready for Highschool. They were outside waiting for Keiko to pick them up and take them to school. Kimiko was telling Omi what school was like and how it works.

"Sounds like the temple, but more advanced" said Omi

"Yeah i guess it does" replied kimiko

Finally Keiko stoped in front of them with a shiney red race car. Then she came out huggig Kimiko telling her how she missed her. As Omi got in the car Keiko started greeting him on how she missed him and how he grew up and his look. When they arrived at school everyone was all around Kimiko because they missed her so much. Omi coudln't believe how many people knew Kimiko. It was like the hole school admired her.

Kimiko ignored Omi the hole day. Omi didn't mind because he understood why she didn't have time for him. She hasn't seen her highschool friends since three years ago.

The day would've gone well if the bully that hated everyone woudln't bug Omi, the reason he wouldn't leave Omi alone was because he was knew to the school. People thout of Omi as a nerd cause he was the smartest kid in all the classes he went too.

But he just ignored them but others thout Omi was a depressed little emo. It seemed like it cause Omi was still depressed and ignored everyone even Kimiko. This is what worried her she thout something bad would happen cause she saw him hanging out with the other emos. Omi just said he hanged out with them because they understood his sadness. She catched Omi doing drugs in the backside of the school . Kimiko was to late he already took it then he started to just sit down and look blank.

She just sat there next to him gave him a hug and waited until he was ok again. It took Omi the hole snack break to recover. After he recoverd Kimiko explained why it was bad. Omi understood and said he was sorry.

"Im sorry i didn't know" said Omi

"Its ok Omi"Said Kimiko hugging him

"Just promise me you wont do it again you scared me" said Kimiko with a sad tone

"Ok Kimiko i promise, but hey at least i didn't get it from Raymundo" He said with a smile

They bothed laphed at that cause it was a idea that could happen. Back at the hallways the bully walked up to Omi and sarted making fun of him and calling him the worst things that would make anyone sad. Omi just ignored the bully but until he said something about Kimiko, that was what got Omi mad.

"what did you say" said Omi while his back was to the bully

"You heard me Kimikos is the biggest most retarted ho-"

Not letting the bully finish calling Kimiko an insult. Omi punched him on the face then kicked him down. when the bully sat up he wiped the blood out of his mouth and looked at it with anger. The people around them were impressed with Omi. Angery, stubid, the bully quikly rushed to Omi trying to knock him down. Omi slid under his legs kicking his testicles and sending him flying in the air. Then another student came in between them and said stop.

"Ok if you guys wanna do this lets do this UFC style" said the student

"Hell yes" said the bully

Omi just nodded.

As Omi and the bully came out dressed in UFC uniforms. A huge amount of other kids started cheering for Omi as for the rest they supported the other opponent. Then someone came in between them a gaveout the rules. For the next thirty three minutes they would be fighting and kicking each other. On the twentyth Kimiko heard about the fight and rushed to the other side of the school to try to stop them. In the next ten minutes Kimiko would just watch them fight cause nowon let her into the ring. Finally round three came up. Kimiko came up to Omi and tried to tell him to stop he just ignored her. With the two bringing eachother down and two minutes left. Kimiko just just came in between them she turned to Omi and told to stop.

"Omi this is stubid stop it" said Kimiko

then Omi looked past her and saw the bully geting ready to kick them both. Omi quikly grabbed Kimiko's shoulder and did the matrix with Kimiko on him, witch made the opponent miss. Then Omi moved Kimiko to the side running towards the bully as he was running he front fliped above his attacker hopeing he would be able to finish him off. When Omi landed he turned around and then just as he was about to get up. He was kicked on the bottom of his chin witch sended him in the air in a backflip with blood comeing out of his mouth. He landed on the rode not thinking Omi saw a car comeing his way. Kimiko pulled him back to the sidewalk just in time so that he may not get runed over by the mini van.

"Why do I always have to save your ass" said Kimiko as she helped Omi up

"HA! what now you little prick i " Said the bully to Omi's face

"Ok you won just leave him alone" said Kimiko defending Omi

"Fuck you " said the bully

"I never shoud've brout you here I got you hurt, you took drugs and I don't know whats next" said Kimiko to Omi

"C'mon lets go to the nurses office and see if they can help you wih your jaw" said Kimiko holding Omi's hand and takeing him into the school

After school Omi and Kimiko got a sheet of paper about the home coming dance.

" **Come to the home coming danc with your best lover and your best moves, your looks, and crazy. tonight at eight o'clock and there will be a queen and a king!" **Kimiko didn't feel like going cause nowon ever asks her to dance but everyone keeps telling her to go. Omi convinced her to go and promised her he'll be there. She smiled at him for his kindness.

Back home kimikos relatives and aunts and uncles wer haveing a party for her arrivel.

Omi liked it everyone was treating him like the member of the family. Kimiko was right he would get the feeling of a family. But Kimiko was to busy in her room with Omi trying to pick something out to wear at the dance. She already chose Omi's outfit a black tuxedo with a wig . Kimiko chose what Omi had to say. Omi chose her to were a cute purple dress and for her hairstyle, It was on the sides

witch made her hair shorter. She also added a purpleflower on Omi's tuxedo.

When they were done they got picked by Keiko and were taken to the school dance. At the school dance people kept talking with Omi about how amazing he was in the fight even thou he lost. Thru the hole dance Kimiko was just talking with her friends but Omi was kind enough to serve some the slow songs were comeing up Omi gave Kimiko some punch.

"Want some puch" said Omi kindly to kimiko

"No thanks Omi" said Kimiko

"Wanna dance" said Omi to Kimiko offering her to dance

Kimiko looked at the dance floor and kindly said yes. Omi held out his hand waiting for Kimiko. Then they walked up to the dance floor and started dancing. Omi spined kimiko as they held eachothers and held on to her hips moving her left to right. Kimiko was surprised at how good his dancing was. She layed her head on his chest enjoying the song and dance.

"You do relize were only dancing as friends right" said kimiko making sure Omi isn't thinking of a relationship

"Of cource I know that" said Omi making sure Kimiko believes him

"good" replied Kimiko

They ended their dance with a warm and friendly hug. Finally at the end everyone voted for the queen and king of the dance. For queen they all chose Kimiko. her heart was pumping as she walked up the stage. And finally for the king of the dance. They called up Omi. this surprised kimiko and Omi vey much. Kimiko did tell everyone that they were just friends but nowon believed looked at eachother thinking wow. Kimiko huged Omi for the picture they took. Finally they had to do the slow dance. This time kimiko was calmer and more relaxed laying her head on Omi's chest.

When the dance was over everyone returned back home only to find dinner. At Kimiko's five star hotel room witch could fit three familys was haveing a dinner party. Nowon knew what it was for but they were alright not knowing. Kimiko invite Keiko's family to come with them. It was peacfully fun. until Kimiko's father gave out the news.

"Friends, family im getting maried" Announced Mr. Tohimiko

Kimiko started to look at her father.

"Dad what are you talking about" said kimiko with anger

"You gave a promise to me and mom that you would't get engaged again" said Kimiko

"Kimiko I know but Ive been alone for too long and besides your were never the same when your mother departed so it would be a good idea for you to get a knew mother" said Mr. Tohimiko

" I was fine when mom died and sweard you wouldn't get me a knew mother because mom couldn't be replced!" screamed Kimiko with in their eyes

" Kimiko i can choose if i can get a second wife or not and thats not your dessision

so just forget about it" said Mr. Tohimiko

Kimiko just lloked heart broken.

" I can't believe this !" screamed Kimiko

" Your the worst father ever I thout you loved me" screamed Kimiko as she ran to her room

Omi just looked down at the floor.

"I should go talk to her, see if shes alright" Said Omi as he walked to Kimiko's room

When he got there he knocked on her door. She screamed "leave me alone". Omi replied back it was him. When Kimiko unlocked the door then opened it she looked so sad. tears were comeing down her eyes the expresion on her face was just heart broken. When Omi walked in Kimiko locked the door and crouched down against it only showing off her sad eyes instead of showing her cute but now sad smile. Omi sat next to her huging her into his arms making her feel alright. She just kept sobbing.

"Omi can you promise me something" said Kimio with ultimate tears comeing down her eyes

"Yes Kimio ill promise you anything" said Omi looking into her eyes

"Just promise me that" said Kimiko hesitating

"Promise me that you will never leave me like my mother did" said Kimiko with more tears coming down her eyes

"Thats a promise I will never die and leave you, I will never our friendship.... I wouldn't give it away to even find out my past" said Omi huging her harder, rying to make her feel better

"Thank you" said Kimiko with a smile

With nomore tears, Kimiko fell into sleep geting closer into Omi. Were Omi started to sleep and feel happy with her by his side.


	6. Chapter 6: The return

**Chapter six The return**

Next moring Omi woke up to find Kimiko gone. During last night Kimiko woke up to go and see her father and apoligize for what she did. But he was already asleep so she waited in his room sleeping. When Omi found out it was seven o'clock he went to find his friend. He looked thru 's room and found her huging her father with a smile. Omi silenly closed the door.

For the next twenty eight days Omi and Kimiko went to school normally with no problems. Everything was going great. But one day Kimiko told Omi of the good news. That she found his family. Since he was ingnoring her, she just dropped it.

Finally Dojo came back to Tokyo to pick up Omi and Kimiko. They all returned back to the temple serious. At the temple Kimiko wouldn't leave Omi alone she kept bothering him about what she found.

"I don't care" said Omi

"What do you mean?" said Kimiko

"I relized they don't love me, think about it if they left with Master Fung then they would have a reason that I could be in danger, or something worse. But Master Fung never said anything about me being in danger so my family could've just left me here because there to lazy to take care of me" Said Omi looking serious

"What?" said Kimiko

Omi just stared at her.

"I can't believe your saying this, were did you get this, this isn't you" said Kimiko

"leave it alone" said Omi with his voice geting deeper

"Whats wrong with you, you never think about this kind of stuff" said Kimiko

"Its not even part of your dam buissniss so just drop it, do you think after all I've been thru i would wanna see my parents! What do you think i would do! huh!" Screamed Omi to Kimiko with a really mean tone of voice

"Nowon loves me i have no family do you thik all the shit ive been thinking about would help me I don't have a family nobody loves me!" screamed Omi

"I can't believe you" said Kimiko with a sad expression in her eyes

Omi started screaming more stuff about it. Then Kimiko couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the front gate of the temple running off to the forest.

That night Omi and the others went looking for her. It took an hour to find her. Omi found her on a cliff watching over the forest and the temple. She was siting down crouching only showing off her eyes. He sat next to her watching the night sky.

"Im sorry" said Kimiko with a small girls voice

"No im sorry' if I wasn't so hard on you and just listened to you this would've happened" said Omi

" To tell you the truth I liked" said Omi

Kimiko didn't let him finish his sentance because she gently held on to his cheeks. Pulled Omi closer to her, and gave him a kiss. The kiss only lasted two seconds but it caused major confusion to Omi and Kimiko to herself. The kiss said if they stay friends or become lovers. Omi remeber what Chase Young said to him right befor he died.

"A friend is a friend always.....If there is a result of lovers that would ruin the both of you as friends, It will also ruin you and and kimiko even more.... so watch out what you do" said Chase young in Omi's head before they killed him

After two seconds Kimiko let go of Omi's cheeks. Omi moved a few inches back while Kimiko was still close to him. They looked into eachother's eyes thinking the same thing "What did we just do"

They stared at eachother's eyes for a moment until out of nowhere. A hand came out of the ground behind them. When the rest of it's body came out Omi and Kimiko couldn't believe what they saw.

It was him he was back, the cruel, evil soul that could have the only power witch could bring Omi back into the darkside.....Chase Young.

But he looked different. He was in his dragon form, but looked horrible like a zombie. There were huge gashes in his arms. Really ugly wounds on his face and body full with blood. he had anger in eyes.

"Im back.....and this time I am ging to kill you!!" screamed Chase Young as he pointed to the both of them


	7. Chapter 7: Thank You

Chapter seven Thank you

"N- no i- it can't be" said kimiko with much fear

" Ha ha ha ha ha.... you fools you'd think i would die but evil keeps coming back to get back at the enemy who killed him" said Chase Young

Then he hit Omi with the side of his hand sending him flying away to the right side left side of the cliff. Kimiko quikly front fliped over Chase Young trying to dodge his punches.

kimiko quikly backed flip high in the air with long ropes of fire coming out of her hands. When she was a few feet from the ground she whiped both of the ropes of fire on Chase young. Chase Young quikly rapped them around both of his arms. When Kimiko reached the ground Chase Young pulled the ropes of fire sending Kimiko against his chest he opened his mouth all the way getting ready to bite her off. Omi quukly tackled the side of Kimiko getting her out of the way of the undead dragon making him miss were he was suppose to chomp.

" Hmmmm you seem strong what are you dragon masters" said Chase Young with a grin

"Were Dragon Heros" replied Omi

"Heh im not surprised" Said Chase Young

"Just wait im ging to kill you and your friends" said Chase Young as giant wings came out of his back

" And don't worry im not gonna leave you two alone" said Chase Young as he reached the air flicking his fingers summoning zombies from the ground.

Then out of nowhere Dojo bit on Omi and Kimiko's shirts throwing them on his back.

When they reached the temple they were all walking toward the meeting area were master Fung was waiting for them.

Kimiko was outside the door looking up in the sky. She saw two fighter jets launching bombs toward them.

"Get down!!" screamed Kimiko warning her fellow friends of the bombs

While the bombs were a few feet from them Kimiko jumped toward the otherside of the temple across from her. Omi did a back flip towards the left side of the room. Raimundo slid under a table while Clay jumped over it. When they all landed on the ground at the same time the bombs impacted on the surface sending everyone flying hard to the ground. The building on top of them went down on them. But Kimiko was next to the other building across from the one everyone was in. Her left leg was under the the left over pieces of the building. She was in so much pain, her leg was trapped under all that so she couldn't get away. But the bad part was her leg was geting infected.

When Omi opened his eyes. He saw the temple all broken down it looked like Hiroshima

after the atomic bomb was launched. Then he heard bullets and guns. On the right side of them were those gangsters from Tokyo. How did they find them and why are they here. There were bullets flying everywere there had to be at least twenty of them out there or more.

Omi created a shield out of ice surrounding him. But he heard a cry for help it was Kimiko. She was out there trying to escape but she couldn't move because of her leg. Omi quikly ran to her, he ran as fast as he could, trying to get the bullets to miss him.

Omi slid next to Kimiko as he got up, there was a sniper 10 feet away from them both. Then the sniper took the shot,as the bullet went thru the barrel, surrounding it with fire. The bullet was going to fast for Omi to dodge it hit Omi strait on the bottem of his heart.

He paused for a second with the bullet inside of him. He turned around staring at the sniper sticking up the middle finger. The fell back.

"Omi, Omi!" screamed as she pulled is body closer

"Omi listin to me... Omi!" she said with one tear coming down her eye

All Omi could see is blur. His vision was so blury that it was dark. He couldn't even hear Kimikos voice. ll he could see was a figure moving their mouth. But he could feel the tears falling down at him from the person above him, holding Omi in their arms.

Omi quikly gained back his vision and his ears were working agained. Kimiko holded Omi tightly in her arms with relief.

"Do you really think i was going to die" said omi witha smile

"Oh god i was scared" replied Kimiko

Omi quikl made a ice fence of defence in between tem and the gangsters.

"we don't have much time for the ice to keep us safe" said Omi

"I can't move my leg its stuck" said Kimiko

"and it looks like its geting infected by the second" said Omi

"im sorry but im gonna have to.... well you know" said omi summoning a saw out of ice

"Don't worry i trust you" said Kimiko

As Omi placed the saw on Kimikos leg it melted. Then Omi reliezed kimikos elemint wasto much for Omi's element. there were no swords, knifes, or anything sharp for that matter. So he reached for a rock.

"Wh- what are you doing with that" said Kimiko

"Im sorry but im gonna have to this to save your life" said Omi stuffing a piece of wood in Kimikos mouth

Dojo came out of Omi's sleeve. Dressing up in a nurses costume

"Dojo i need you to hold down Kimiko so that i can cut off her bad leg" said Omi

"Gotcha docter!" said Dojo holding down Kimiko

"Omi please don't theres another way! please!" said Kimiko spiting out the piece of wood, strugling to get out of Dojo's grip

"Dojo hold her down!" screamed Omi

Omi held his hand in the air geting ready to use it to cut off Kimiko's leg.

"I promise I'll make this as painless, fast, as possible" Omi said

Omi smashed the rock on Kimiko's knee sending her so much pain that she screamed.

Omi smashed it so hard that he reached the bone. He smashed it a few more times. Kimio's scream of pain were somloud they could be heard miles bullets were flying next to Omi, he had to finish the job fast. He was so close but he did't feel right doing it with Kimiko screaming in pain. He used all his strenth, raised his hand high and forced it down. The rock cracked the bone cracking apart Kimiko's leg. Kimiko sat up screaming with tears coming down her face. omi held her tight telling her its fine. The ice shield was falling down fast. omi held Kimiko in his arms running to the temple. He created an ice from were he is to the temple. he jumped down sliding into the temple. He got found Kimko's room on the far side of the temple away from the bullets.

Omi kicked the door open, he saw the room was still intact. He rested kimiko down on her bed cleaning her wound. He hoped he wasn't to late to save her from the infection. But they both kimiko and Dojo knew Omi wouldn't fail her. He looked at her with beating eyes.

"Ok im going to try to heal your wound and bring you back your leg" said Omi

"Ok" said Kimiko with a smile

Omi seemed confused, just a few seconds ago Kimiko was screaming with sheer pain and now shes relaxed.

"Are you sure cause if I make a mistake it could result in something bad" said Omi

"Im sure I trust you" said Kimiko

Omi smiled. Blue lights were shining from Omi's hands brightning the lights were rapping around Kimiko's cut off leg. Creating a new part for her leg out of ice, then turning the ice into the real leg. Kimiko opened her eyes looked at her legs and saw she got a knew one, a new leg.

"Thank you" said Kimiko holding Omi in a hug

"Your welcome now c'mon we gotta help Raimundo and Clay fight off who evers attacking us" said Omi


	8. Chapter 8: What Now

**Chapter eight What now**

The monks battled hard with all of their training, speed, and endurance. Finally the mobsters surrenderd. They were able to escape. The next day as the night was still still with stars shining. All the warriors were in their roooms just hanging around. imiko was in her rooom listining to music trying to sleep. Until Omi knocked on the door. He walked in seeing Kimiko already in her pajamas.

"Is this a bad time" said Omi

"No, you can come in" said Kimiko

"Cool" said Omi closing the door

"Listin can we talk" said Omi

"Sure" said Kimiko turning off the music

"about last night..." said Omi

"What abou- oh" said Kimiko

"I just wanna know if you start a relationship or just stay friends" said Omi

"I don't even know why I did that" saidKimiko

"I actually liked you for a long time, I started likeing you when you gave me my first girl hug" said Omi

"Well I just wanna stay friends I don't wanna start a relationship cause if I loose you it'll be even harder" said Kimiko

"Ok I understand" said Omi

They just looked at each other for a moment. Finally they got closer to eachother and layed a kiss on eachother. Then Omi got on Kimiko letting her lay down on the bed still kissing. Omi took off his shirt and throwed it to the ground. But what they didn't relize, Dojo was still in Omi's shirt.

"Hey you don't have to throw a dragon to the ground you could've just say if I can leave" said Dojo geting out of Omi's shirt

Dojo was just looking around then Kimiko's shirt landed on his head.

"Hey this is.....OH"said Dojo looking up

Dojo raised his body hire and saw Omi and Kimiko on the bed. Dojo suddenly screamed like a little girl when he relized what they were doing.

"Dojo!" said Kimiko covering her chest with the blankit

"What are you doing here!" said Kimiko

"Did rai put you up to this" said Omi

"Nevermind that what are you doing on her in here!" said Dojo pointing to Omi then Kimiko then spreading his arms

"We were just uuuhhh...." said Kimiko

"Oh i see whats going on" said Dojo geting on the bed

"This is just like me and dalila isn't it" said Dojo pushing his eyes in Kimikos head

"Uh Dalila" said Omi

"Yeah Dalila the one i loved we were like you two, always friends and then few years later we did it on her bed but ooohhh she said she loved me but at the end she left me for a gehcko and left me with steriods and then ABBA GFHFHFFTFJT JFF FUUUUUCK!!!!!!" sreamed Dojo slithering around

"Uh Dojo what are you talking about" said Omi

"I don't know" said Dojo

"Dojo we have been friends for a long time right" said Kimiko

"So can you let me have THE TIME OF MY LIFE WITH OMI!!" said Kimiko with her eyes getting bigger

"Yeah can we have some privacy" said Omi

"Ok but if i here this kid gets anything even HIV ohhh i swear you'll pay you " said Dojo geting closer to Kimiko

"Dojo we wont need you please leave" said Omi pushing Dojo to the door

"Ok but remember always in the front hole not the back and remember treat her nice and and..." said Dojo getting pushed out of the room

"Ok ill just leave this here" said Dojo sliding a condom under the door

Omi grabbed it and looked at it.

"well i guess we have to.. right?" siad Omi

"Hell no" said Kimiko burning the condom

All thru the night they had the time of their life.

The next morning Kimiko woke up to the sound of knocking from her door.

"Hey Kimiko you know weres Omi" siad Raimundo from behind the door

Kimiko just kept moving Omi.

"Mr. Tohimiko i don't wanna go to school its not like the temple" said Omi still asleep

Omi woke up and heard Raimundo, he quikly jumed on the ceiling dangling from his hands.

Kimiko put on her robes and opened the door.

"Hey is their someone else their i thout i heard someone" said Raimundo

"No nowon " said Kimiko

"anyway you've seen Omi around master fung has to talk to us" sid Raimundo

"No" said Kimiko

"Oh later" said Raimundo walking up to his room. Kimiko quikly looked up to find omi.

Omi jumped down in front of her and gave her a kiss.

"that was close" siad Omi

"Yeah c'mon lets go" said Kimiko

As all four monks walked up to the vault dojo caute up to Omi.

"So how was last night" said Dojo geting on Omi

"It was ok" said Omi

"are you sure later im going to take a blood saple for you know what" said Dojo

"Ok" siad Omi

When they all got inside the vault Master fung their. All of them sat down wondering whats going on.

"Im sure your all wondering why were all here" said Master Fung

"Chase Young is back and those mobsters are in our way" said Master Fung

"It is your job to defend this world fro evil but you are all worn out from not fighting for many years" said Master Fung

"I am surprised why not one of you have left why is that" said Master Fung

"Well Omi has no family and we were all thinking were the only he's got" said Clay

"Thats right" said Kimiko and Raimundo at the same time

Omi just at them all with a serious face. In his head he was thinking "thats not true".

"What do we do now now" said Raimundo

"The bird does not think before a old challenge" said Master Fung

"HUh" said Raimundo

"WEll! thats means we have a new shang gon wuu on are hands" said Dojo

"Really" said Kimiko

"Yeah the armor of wuus... the person who were it well be able to control any shan gon wuu in the area" said Dojo

"But its one of the new shang gon wuu you have to sacrifice some dear to you" Said Dojo

"Well I know what to sacrifice" said Kimiko looking at Omi

Omi just blushed. As Dojo was turning into his giant form Master Fung came out with shen gon wuu in his hands

"Remember young warriors everyday has new surprises" said Master Fung

Dojo was in the air flying towards Italy when he remembered something.

"Hey Omi does bun in the oven remind you of anything" said Dojo

"No" replied Omi

"what about you Kimiko... how about fun in the oven" said Dojo

"Dojo shut up" said Kimiko clenching her teeth

"Kimiko lost her virginity!!" said Dojo covering his mouth

"Really with who" said Clay

"Heres a hint...hes yellow" said Dojo

"YOU HAD SEX WITH OMI" said Raimundo pointing to Kimiko

"Ok fine me and Omi lost our virginity!!" said Kimiko

"It was most pleasurable" said Omi

"Wow" said Clay

Kimiko blushed.

"Whats the problem if I lost my virginity its not like I killed anybody!" said Kimiko

"Were not worried about that were woried about if you pregnant" said Dojo

"little Omi jr." said Omi rubbing Kimikos stomach

"Really? Omi? Of all people Omi" said Raimundo

"Jealous much" said Dojo

"You guys are dead" said Kimiko

"Hey alright stop that ok" said Omi

"Looks like we have compony" said Clay pointing to Chase Young

"Ok heres the plan" said Raimundo

"No time!"said Omi jumping off of Dojo

"Hey Omi im the leader" said Raimundo

as Omi reached the armor so did chase.

"Well well well long time no see" said Chase


	9. Chapter 9: the dieing secret

**Chapter Nine The Dieing Secret**

"I don't have time for this" said Omi

"Whats the matter? missed playing around with Spicer" sadi Chae

"I thought you were dead" said Omi

"You fool I never die" said Chase

Chase suddenly changed into his dragon form and started running toward the wuu. Omi ran after him.

Kimiko thru the Star of Hannabi towards Chase. While Raimundo used the sword of the storm to try and push away the Armor of wuu. Clay go his Fist of Tebigon and punched Chase strait in his chest.

Chase quickly caught the Star of Hannabi and looked at it.

"Oh please do you really think this will hurt me" said Chase

"Heylin fire soar!" screamed Chase throwing the wuu back at Kimmiko

Before Kimiko could do anything, Omi pushed her away taking the fire blast onto his chest.

"You ok" said Raimundo handing Omi the golden tiger claws

"Yes, but we need to get the wuu" said Omi

"Why don't we just use those extra powers Master Fung taut us" said Clay

"All he ever teached me is healing" said Omi

"Well me and Clay know how to combine our elements" said Kimiko

"Lets give it a try" said Clay

Clay raised a boulder out of the ground while Kimiko was setting it on fire. Clay then kicked pieces of the boulder towards Chase exploding as they impacted on him. Omi quikly ran to the Shen Gon Wuu.

He jumped on top a chunk of the boulder trying to reach what he was finding. When Omi found the wuu a few feet away from him he ran to it with his guard up. When Omi reached the wuu, at the same time him and Chase touched the Armor of wuu. Then it started glowing gold.

"Whats the matter little one haven't done these for awhile " sadi Chase

"Chase Young I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown...My golden tiger claws against yo-"

"I won't use any wuu" said Chase

"the challenge is take-down-showdown, last one standing wins" said Omi

"Alright lets go XIAOLIN SOWDOWN" screamed Chase

As Omi and Chase jumped away from the wuu the ground was rising up with an arena below them.

More pieces of the coliseum raised next to them. Finally with Omi's friends 4,000 feet below them both

the showdown started. "Gani Tan pai" screamed both Omi and Chase. Omi was in his blue Showdown armor waiting for Chase to do something. Chase was just standing there staring at Omi. Omi started rushing towards Chase.

"Wait I must tell you something" said Chase

Omi suddenly stoped.

"What do you have to tell me thats so important" said Omi

"I have been hiding this for many years now but....." said Chase

"But what" said Omi

"Omi I am your father...thats the dieing secret about you" said Chase

"What" said Omi

"You were meant to kill not to save...." said Chase


	10. Chapter 10: Reality check

Omi was to shock to respond anything. He was to shocked to even fight back.

"If your my father why have you left me with Master Fung!" Screamed Omi

"It was a mistake...I've made many mistakes about you" said Chase with a tear coming down his eye

Omi just stared at the ground. He didn't know what to think. He thought there was actually a possibility

that Chase his father only for a little bit. He didn't know why but wished Chase was his father.

"What was the reason that you didn't take care of me." said Omi

"You were born after I joined the Heylin way...Your mother was scared so she ran with you." said Chae

"What else" said Omi

Chase just looked down trying to hide his tears.

"Heylin paralyzer!" commanded Chase shooting a purple and black ball of lightning at Omi

When the lightning it Omi he fell down on his back. Omi was trying to squirm but he couldn't.

"I can't move" said Omi

Chase grabbed Omi on the head and held him above his friends over the ground over five thousand feet

below. Chase let go of Omi letting him fly down into the ground. Clay quickly slid under Omi catching him.

"That was close" said Clay

In a flash everything went back to normal. Chase jumped down with both wuu in his hands.

"catch" said Chase throwing the wu to Raimundo

"Whats this?" said Raimundo

Chase just walked away.

"If he wasn't gonna keep the then why the hell did he come?" said Raimundo

"Lets just get out of here" said Kimiko

"Omi what was going on up there?" Said Clay

"Um nothing... Its nothing really" said Omi


	11. Chapter 11: Promise

That night, back at the temple, Omi was outside laying in the cool grass with Kimiko right beside him.

Omi didn't notice her the hole time they were there, he just stared up at the night sky thinking about Chase.

"Omi Im worried ever since you came back from that showdown you were quite and well... you look really scared" said Kimiko

Omi finally realized right beside him was the girl he loved. He felt stupid ignoring her. The idea of Chase being Omi's father was kinda strange and real at the same time.

"Kimiko" said Omi

"Can your promise something" said Omi

"Sure what is it?" said Kimiko

"If I ever left you and everybody else for the... Heylin side would you ever forgive me and st- still love me" said Omi

"Omi what are you talking about?" said Kimiko

"I don't know" said Omi starting to tear up

"Oh Omi of course I will... I'll never leave you" said Kimiko pulling Omi into a hug

"Thank you" said Omi

Omi kissed kimiko on the cheek. The reason he asked this promise is because tonight was the night that Omi finally gets answers. He was going to see Chase and find out the truth about him. Omi had to do this wether it means he might really have to join the Heylin side. He doesn't care if he had to kill he just wanted a family.

After everyone went to sleep, Omi went to the volt and searched for the golden tiger claws and the sun chi lantern. After he found them he used the tiger claws to telaport to Chase's citadel. Dojo came out and saw the black and white portal.

"Omi wait!" said Dojo jumping into the portal

At Chase's citadel the portal reopened and lanched Omi and Dojo out of it. Chase came out of the shadows with a golden knife with red in scripted letters on it that said "Saiten follows you" and a potion.

"Its is time for your recreation" said Chase


	12. Chapter 12: Help

"Omi what are we doing here." said Dojo

"Chase Young I will not pledge anything until I get some answers" said Chase

Chase just grinned. Dojo jumped into Omi's shirt hesitating with fear.

"As you wish...but after I tell you everything you must join the Heylin side." said Chase

"Omi don't take the deal. Think about Kimiko, Clay, Raimudo and everybody else!" saidDojo

"Dojo you are my friend, you were the one who found me but this is my choice not yours" said Omi grabbing Dojo

"Don't kill me!I bruise easily! " screamed Dojo

Omi threw Dojo towards the entrance.

"Get out!!" screamed Omi

Dojo transformed into his dragon form and flew off. Omi wanted to cry, he had to cry about what he just did. Dojo was his only friend before Omi he met Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo. Dojo helped raise him and he was the one who found Omi in the forest during a horrible storm.

"Omi are you prepared to find out your past?" said Chase

"Yes" said Omi

"Good." said Chase

Chase raised up his hands and black orbs of fog popped up and flashed with black light. After Chase finished summoning the light, a portal popped up.

"What is this?" said Omi

"Its time travel, were going a few years before you were born." answered Chase

"Alright" said Omi

Both Chase and Omi stepped into the portal sending them to the past.

Dojo returned to the temple trying to find th others.

"GUYS! GUYS! WE GOTTA HELP OMI!! HES GOING JOIN THE HEYLIN SIDE!! HEEEEELP!!"screamed Dojo opening the rooms of everyone

"Dojo whats wrong' said Kimiko rushing towards Dojo

"UH Dojo let me sleep!" screamed Raimundo from his room

"Wake up stupid!" Screamed Clay throwing Raimundo outside

"Alright goddamn!" screamed Raimundo

"Omi needs our help" said Kimiko

"Whats wrong" said Raimundo

"OMI! HES GOING TO JOIN THE HEYLIN SIDE!!" screamed Dojo


	13. Chapter 13: Time traveling answers

Omi and Chase telaported back in time to Chase's old home. Chase used his Heylin powers to turn Omi and himself invisible. There were in a peaceful little village north of China. Omi looked around and saw many framers and children. He looked far to the south and saw the temple still getting built.

"We are in the years before your birth, after Wuya's evil raged war" said Chase

Omi spotted a young man with black hair, green eyes, and blue collar shirt with jeans. He was walking towards a small house made out of logs and bamboo. Followed by a young pregnant women with blue eyes, lack hair. He was wearing a s small skirt big enough for her big stomach.

"Is that m- my mother?" said Omi pointing to the young couple

"Yes. That is me and your mother." said Chase

"I thought you said you were going to take me a few years before my birth?" said Omi

"Yes, but it'd be better taking you to the day were you were born,besides this is were it all started." answered Chase

Suddenly the girl screamed with pain. The younger Chase hold ed his wife's arm and took her in to his home.

"Chase! The baby is coming!" screamed the young wife

"Alright c'mon we gotta get inside" said he younger Chase

They went inside the small followed by a puppy. Omi sneaked inside, invisible while Chase waited outside. Omi watched as his mother gave birth to himself. Omi was disgusted at the site. He wanted to look away but Master Fung said it was the miracle of life. After it was all over Chase handed his wife the little baby. Omi saw himself as a baby, he had that same yellow skin but his fore head kept shining nine dots of light.

"What shall we call him Jenle" said Chase to his wife

Omi was also happy to find out his mothers name is Jenle.

"How about.....Omi. Yes I want to call him Omi" said Jenle

"I think thats a beautiful name" said Chase

Both Omi and Chase cried at the beautiful site.

"Beautiful, isn't?" said Chase

"Yes" said Omi

Omi walked outside with Chase. They walked to a field were Chase would telaporte Omi and himself a few months later.

After they got telaported Chase took to the scenes were Hannibal Roy Bean turned Chase over into the Heylin side. After Chase ruled some lands Jenle got scared and worried.

At Chases citadel, Jenle argued with Chase about Omi.

"No! Chase I will no let yu take him away!" screamed Jenle

"He is my child he has my blood so he goes to the Heylin side!" said Chase

"NO I wont let you!!" screamed Jenle

"Give me him NOW!" screamed Chase turning into his dragon form

Baby Omi started crying with fear. Jenle hold ed Omi harder and started crying.

"I am going to give you one more chance! Give me my child!" said Chase

"Hes not your anymore" said Jenle running out of the citadel

She quickly ran thru the hole forest trying to find at least some shelter. She was terrified, she could still hear the screams of Chase. She stopped a few miles in front of the temple. She started digging a small hole in the ground. She knelt down with tears coming down her face.

"Im sorry my child, be strong mommy is just going to get some help" said Jenle placing Omi inside the hole

She got the blanket and used it to cover the front of Omi. Then she buried Omi alive covering him with soil. Omi was watching this site of him thinking " What kind of family did I come from".

Jenle ran around the area screaming plead for help and pity.

"Please help my child is in trouble I need help"! Screamed Jenle

Chase suddenly pooped up in front of her.

"Please don't kill me" said Jenle

"Wheres my cild" said Chase

"You'll never find him: said Jenle

Chase got angry and punched a hole into Jenle's chest. He walked around the area trying to looke for Omi.

Dojo was walking on the road toward the place were Jenle buried Omi.

"Man the Fungmister is cra-a-a-azy!" said Dojo

Dojo suddenly heard a cry a baby's cry but it sounded like it was covered. Dojo scaned the area and found the burial ground of Omi. Dojo dig ed with his hands and found Omi crying with dirt in his eyes.

"Oh no no no no no!! What should I do what do I doooooo!" said Dojo

Dojo fell down and started screaming in pain. This made Omi all covered in dirt laugh.

"Aww I guess I should take you in... ah what the hell im was starting to get lonely" said Dojo

Dojo grabbed Omi and slithered to the temple.

"You know what happens next...we should get going Omi" said Chase

"Yes...father" said Omi

Chase took Omi and himself to their own time. Omi felt very angry of what he just saw, he also felt...complete.


End file.
